The pretend to be girlfriend HANA YORI DANGO
by ayuzawa aya
Summary: the pretend to be girlfriend is a story of hana Yori dango where Soujiroh had a fake girlfriend to make yuukie jealous
1. Chapter 1the arrival of the fake

**Hi, it's my first time to write a fanfic…so hope ya'll like it**

**DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO**

**CHAPTER 1-THE ARRIVAL**

**2:30 Tokyo, Japan**

**NARITA AIRPORT**

**(On the phone)**

"Hello…ah...Mia what time exactly are you going to arrive?"…asked Soujiroh arrogantly in the phone..

"Don't yell at me you stupid freak"…Mia yelled back

"Fine, don't be late or else I'll kill you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Guys well meet her exactly in 3:00" Soujiroh said angrily in front of the F3, Makino and Yuukie

Soujiroh-san who are we waiting for? Is it a girl? Asked Yuukie in a jealous face

Yup...it is?

Yuukie just smile but inside its really hurting her too see Soujiroh with another woman

"Yuukie don't worry we don't know if its soujiroh's girl"….sigh Akira

**3:00**

"Oh its three o'clock"…shouted Soujiroh in a very excited voice

"I better get going, makino see yah later...Ciao"

"Oh wait yuukie; let's just see how these girl looks like"

"(Sigh) okay"

"There she is"...Shouted soujiroh

The F3 doesn't know Mia neither makino nor yuukie

"Soujiroh-san it's nice to see you again"

"Yeah me too Mia"...Answered soujiroh

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce her to us"...Akira shouted

"Makino, rui, domyouji, akira and yuukie this is Mia"….

"My girlfriend"

Everyone was so shocked to hear what soujiroh said specially yuukie (that includes Mia)

"Don't cry yuukie you'll find someone better than him, it's pointless to cry"...Said makino to comfort her friend

***NISHIKADO MANSION***

M: "why did you told them that I'm your girlfriend"

S: "Relax, just look at the expression on her face"

M:"who? Yuukie?

S:"yup"

M:"now tell them that I'm not your girlfriend"

S:"No, I'm not going to do that, you will just pretend"

M:"okay fine, but in one condition"

S:"and what is that"

M:"I'm going to help yuukie get you"

S:"you're not serious right"

M:"I can't say that coz I'm really are serious"

*Ebisu Garden Place Clock Tower Square* (Where Makino and Domyouji had their first date)

While Mia is walking at the park she saw yuukie and makino

"Hi, yuukie-Chan I'm Mia"…said Mia in a friendly voice

"h-hi"...said yuukie in a teary voice

"Don't worry I'm here to befriend you"…replied Mia

"oh I know your hurt…but when the time comes someone will realize the he loves you and he's going to take care of you as long as the world evolves"…Mia said smiling

"Makino, can you talk to me for a sec"...Mia said

"Sure"...Makino replied.. "yuukie are you okay here"

"Yup"…yuukie replied with a very frustrating voice

"Makino, please tell yuukie that I'm just pret-"…but before she finished her sentence someone grabbed her

**THERE GOES CHAPTER 1 HOPE YOU LIKE IT..333….please comment if you have something to say…=)**


	2. are we gonna tell the truth

**CHAPTER 2- are we gonna tell the truth**

**DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO**

**-**"Makino, please tell yuukie that I'm just pret-"…but before she finished her sentence someone grabbed her

"Butler Li don't scare me like that"…screamed Mia

"I'm sorry Miss Mia but your grandfather is waiting for you at the hall he told me to say to you that you should bring with you"

"I bet he's busy playing with his friends"

"I see…By the way what time are you going to see you grandpa"

***NEXT MORNING* *DANGO SHOP***

"Ahhh, another day to work"…sigh yuukie

As yuukie sigh a voice from someplace came saying "and another day to remember what Soujiroh did at the Narita airport"

Hearing that voice from afar made yuukie's tears fall

Then suddenly a woman wearing black enter the dango shop

"How may I help you miss"…asked yuukie

"Uh, I want some sweets for my granddaughter"

"Here you go Maam"…said yuukie smiling

Then Mia entered the dango shop and shouted

"Grandma what are you doing here"

G: "nothing, just buying some sweets for you"

M: "You're not following me, are you?"

G: "what makes you say that?"

M: "Ah, yuukie-Chan I'm here to get some sweets for jiroh **(soujiroh)** for his tea ceremonies"

Y: "here you go"

G: "Mia aren't you going to introduce me to your friend"

M: "yuukie-Chan this is my grandma Que- ah, "

Y:"Nice meeting you"

**Not knowing that Mia gave the wrong name...=)**

**G= M=Mia Y=Yuukie **

***Ebisu Garden Place Clock Tower Square***

"Hey, Makino your late"…Domyouji shouted (he always does when makino gets late)

"Hey, ya know I feel something strange going on"…Makino replied

As Makino and Domyouji talk the F2 (Rui and Akira) came holding a magazine

"Hey, guys do you know her" Akira pointed on a picture

"Yo," Yuukie shouted

"Yo, hey, yuukie-Chan do you know her"…Akira pointed at the picture

"She seemed familiar"

"Ah, I know I remember earlier this morning she bought some sweets for her grandaughter and guess what her granddaughter is M-Mia"…yuukie replied

"I didn't know that she has a beautiful grandma"…sigh Akira (remember she prefer older women)

***NEXT MORNING***

A text message waked all the F3 including Makino coz she sleeps with Domyouji

***TEXT MESSAGE***

Guys, meet me at the clock tower 10:00 sharp –Nishikado soujiroh

***DANGO SHOP***

"Haaaayyy, I wonder what jiroh is doing"… **(You know who said this)**

"hey, yuukie you know what you're always thinking of that soujiroh"…"even if he doesn't care about you"…said Makino

"I know he's probably happy with Mia anyway"…replied yuukie

**(Not knowing that Mia heard what she said)**

***Ebisu Garden Place Clock Tower Square***

"Hey, what's the matter dude did you and Mia break up"…asked domyouji

"No"…jiroh answered

"Then why did you texted us"…rui asked

"I'm sorry to bother you guys but I have big problem it's about Me, Mia and Yuukie"

"What it's about"…Akira asked soujiroh

"Wow the love expert has now love problems"…Said the F3


	3. THE GREAT ENDING

**CHAPTER 3-THE FAKE'S IDENTITY**

**DISSCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANA YORI DANGO**

"The love expert has now love problems"…said the F3

"Guys I can't take it anymore I'm gonna tell you the truth about Mia"…"Mia she's not my girlfriend she's my **pretend to be** girlfriend"…said jiroh

All was shocked to hear what jiroh said

"You hurt my best friend's heart"…makino shouted

Then the phone rang

Rui answered the phone…"Hello who is this"

"Can I talk to soujiroh?"

"Jiroh the phone's for you"…rui handed the phone to soujiroh

"Hello, who is this?"

"Jiroh I'm planning to have a ball for Mia take the F4 and makino"

"What about yuukie?"

Then the person who called shut it (not good with words but you know what I mean)

"Who is that?"…asked Akira

"Mia's grandma" Jiroh replied

"Hey, jiroh tell us about Mia"…makino asked jiroh

"Okay"…Mia she's the grandaughter of the richest man in the world she's also the grandaughter of the queen of Rome she's one of the most powerful girl in the world but no one knows her she doesn't want anybody to know her. Mia she's like my sister she and she didn't plan to be my fake girlfriend so don't blame her blame me"

***AT THE BALL***

Presenting your Royal Highness Clarisse Thermopolis Reinaldi Queen Of Rome and her Royal Princess Mia Mignonette Thermopolis Reinaldi

"Princess Mia, can you give us a speech"

"Okay"…"hi to each and every one of you before I present my special guest I want to say some words last month I went to Japan to meet Nishikado Soujiroh but it didn't turn out as I hope because he forced me to be his fake girlfriend jiroh I hate you but I'm gonna show you a girl you know you're just wasting your time to that money girls you know money can't buy true love the girl I'm gonna show you she truly love you jiroh I present you Matsuoka yuukie"

Jiroh was so shocked to see yuukie wearing a white balloon dress with black lace and high black shoes

"jiroh it's your turn dance with her"

At the ball Todou Shizuka is also there

After the ball jiroh asked yuukie to be her girlfriend and of course

So they all have their partners

Hanazawa rui and toudou shizuka

Nishikado soujiroh and Matsuoka yuukie

Mimasaka Akira and Okami-san

And of course domyouji makino Tsukasa and makino domyouji Tsukushi

But what about Mia well she has a F4 of her own

**END OF THE STORY SO HOPEYOU LIKE IT AND KEEP IN TOUCH**


End file.
